Rooming with a secret
by Wolf Tenshi of Ice and Water
Summary: College Room mates, Fang and Lightning seem to hit it off quick. But is Fang hiding something from the pinkette she's so fond of? FLight and Verah
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thought I would give FLight a shot. I really do love these two so much. ;D  
**

* * *

**Lightning's' Pov**

Finishing her task, Lightning sighed. A knock on the door broke any train of thought, as her baby sister came in.

"Mom and Dad want to know if you're ready to go." Serah asked, wiping her eyes, as tears started flowing again.

"Yea, I'm ready." Light sighed once again, approaching the younger pinkette, pulling her into a warm and comforting hug.

"I'm gonna m-miss you Claire." Serah sobbed into the hug.

"Me too, Serah. I'll miss you too." Lightning comforted, smoothing out Serah's hair, like she would when she would have a nightmare.

* * *

**Fang's Pov**

"Why did I wait till the day of to pack?" Fang grunted.

"Cause you're a lazy ass." Vanille answered, from on Fang's bed, a magazine in her hands.

"If I wanted I reply, I would of asked for one Van." The tan woman glared at her best friend.

Vanille just shrugged and went back to reading.

"You could help ya know."

"Could. Doesn't mean I will."

"Then why are you here?" Fang asked.

"Moral support. You're going to college Fang." Van replied.

"Can't believe I got in. Athletic Scholarship for the win."

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"Welcome to Cocoon's number one university for Academics and Athletics. Just being enrolled here gives you strong advantages over all for a successful carrier. I am Headmistress Jilh Nabaat. I hope you all have a wonderful and productive year." With that the Headmistress concluded her speech.

Schedules in hand, the horde of first years left to be assigned dorm rooms, with their dorm mothers leading the way.

* * *

**Fang's Pov**

'Knew I shouldn't have had all those sodas on the way here.' I sighed, wiping her hands on her pants. Looking around, I couldn't find the group I was with.

'Great. Lost already.' Following a gut feeling, I picked up my bags, and started down the hall.

"Are you lost too?" A gruff yet feminine voice drifted into my ears.

Turning, I saw a pink haired goddess before me.

* * *

**Lightning's Pov**

'Oh maker, I stop to grab a snack, and I get left behind.' Scanning the area, I saw a brunette exiting the bathroom. Seeing the look of confusion, followed by mild irritation, I could tell she was lost. Just as she was about to leave, I jogged to catch up with her.

"Are you lost too?" I called, causing her to turn around, beautiful green eyes on me.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"Uh yea. Left behind from my group. Name's Fang beautiful." Fang smiled, shifting her bag, and holding out her hand.

"Lightning. Same situation, and don't call me beautiful." Light glared, squeezing Fang's hand, mildly surprised when the tan skinned female squeezed back with equal force.

'Well isn't she a ray of sunshine.' Fang thought, her eyes scanning down Lightning's body. 'Kinda uptight though.'

'This girl is cocky. Hopefully I won't have to see her again. Even if she's got a hot body.' Light sighed.

"We should get moving." Lightning said, turning and walking down the hall, going the opposite direction Fang was going.

"How do you know which way to go?" Fang asked.

Light simply pointed to the sign reading "Dorm Key Pick-Up"

Fang was silent the rest of the way there, causing a small smirk to marry the pinkette's face.

* * *

**20 Mins Later**

1 Set of dorm keys sat in the tray, both Lightning and Fang glanced down at them, before looking at each other.

"You've got to be –"

"Shitting me."

Lightning and the Dorm mother both cringed at Fang's choice of words.

"Sorry, but you two were last." Shu, the young Dorm mother explained. "But look at the bright side. Least you've already met before."

* * *

**Dorm Room 28 I**

"Home sweet home for now, Sunshine." Fang said, opening the door for the pinkette.

"Don't call me that." Light sighed, placing her bags down.

"This room is nice. Kitchen, two bathrooms, living/dining space, and separate bed rooms." Fang whistled in awe.

"Thank the Maker. I'll be looking this bedroom. See ya." With a click, Fang was left alone.

* * *

**Lightning Pov**

Finished with unpacking my clothes, I move to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, and stripping, I sighed as the warm water pelted my body.

'Least we got a good room. But Fang…' My thoughts trailed off as my heartbeat sped up.

"This year will be interesting."

* * *

**Fang Pov**

'Someone likes to keep to herself.' I thought retreating to my room.

"Meh, I can unpack later." Hearing the start of a shower head. I smirked as I tried to imagine that beautiful body.

Feeling slightly flushed, I decided to distract myself with cooking something.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Opening the door, Lightning stalked out of her room in a tank top and shorts.

"What're you making Fang?" She asked, sitting on the couch.

"Nothing fancy. Mac 'n Cheese with sliced hot dogs Should be done in a….Wow." Fang got distracted by Lightning leaning against the couch, eyes closed, at peace.

"Done in a wow?" Light asked, opening her eyes to see Fang's heated gaze on her. Hunger in her eyes, but not from what's cooking.

Realizing, Light's face lit up a bit, Fang noticed and averted her eyes.

"Um…Dinners done." The tan athlete went back to the kitchen.

Halfway through the meal, Fang tried to start up a conversation, but due to earlier events, the aura around them felt too awkward.

Lightning seeing Fang's struggle decided to start for her.

"Tell me Fang. Are you here due to a sports scholarship?"

"Ah yea, track and field. What about you Sunshine? You seem highly intelligent."

"Academic of course, don't call me that, and thank you."

Fang smiled at the response.

"Humor me. You're not straight are you?" Light asked.

"Been looking at girls since I popped outta my mom. Why so curious, falling for my tomboy looks?" Fang asked, a playful smirk on her face.

"You wish. You wouldn't be able to handle me, Fang." Lightning said, standing, plate in hand, walking past the brunette.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Nope. G'nite Snaggle tooth."

The familiar click of door signaled Light's retreat for the night.

'This year will be interesting.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I ended up typing two chapters cause my page requested it. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**3 months later (Dec 20th)**

"Light…Sunshine, wake up." Fang said, entering the pinkette's room.

Walking in slowly, cup of coffee in hand, she sat beside the now awaken scholar.

"Mmn..Fang…Coffee?"

"Here. It's still hot."

Taking a sip, all traces of sleepiness faded from Lightning.

"Thank Fang." Light said, an idea forming in her head.

"No problem Sunshine." Fang smiled, shifting forward to standing up, just to be pulled back into a hug.

"I really mean it Snaggle Tooth." Light whispered, before placing a kiss on the runners cheek, before releasing her.

Fang stood up in shock, red tinting her cheeks. "I…um have training. I'll cook when I get back." With that the tan athlete left.

"I was right. She is cute when flustered."

* * *

**Fang Pov**

'Oh maker. She kissed me. Is that a good sign? What is she doing to me…Better send Van a text.' I thought to myself, pulling out my smartphone. *Say a command* "Text Vanille." Once the message screen appeared, I quickly sent a text, before my thoughts drifted away.

Feeling a buzz in my pocket, I dreaded the message.

*You better not be joking.*

Laughing I replied.

*Oh Fang, you're growing up.*

'Oh hell what've I done.'

* * *

**After Class/ Training**

**Lightning's Pov**

'My body hurts.' I groaned as I walked through the door.

"I'm back."

"Welcome back, Sunshine." Fang relied, her head peaked around the corner.

"You look like shit. Go sit and put your feet up." Fang ushered the tired pinkette into the living room.

"Sure know how to complement a girl, Snaggle tooth." Light replied, rolling her eyes, as the runner laughed.

"I made something pretty simple tonight."

"Whatever it is, smells great."

"Fang, I haven't had chili in forever. I don't think I can move." Light yawned.

Fang took the bowls into the kitchen, just to return to Lightning fighting sleep.

"Sunshine, if you're tired, go to bed."

"Can't."

"And why's that?"

"Wasn't joking when I said I couldn't move."

"Oh, muscle pain."

Light nodded.

Fang did the unexpected, and lifted the pinkette off the couch effortlessly.

"F-Fang! Put me down." Lightning squirmed, glaring at the tan skinned athlete.

"Just enjoy the ride, Sunshine."

By the time Light relaxed, she was being placed on her bed.

"Sleep tight, Light," Fang said, turning to leave, but once again was tugged back, expecting a kiss on the cheek, she was surprised when she felt those soft lips on her own.

"Night." Light sighed, pulling away, cheeks flushed.

"I-I'll just be….yea night." Fang stumbled out of the room, door closing behind.

Both girls touched their lips, before sighing in content.

'I can get used to that.' They both thought.

* * *

**Valentine's Day (Feb 14)  
**

"Fang." Light said, walking into said girl's room, towel drying her hair dry.

"Yea?"

"I'm gonna be gone til 5 today."

"What? But it's Valentine's Day." A pout formed on the tan athlete's face.

Light's slender eye brow rose at that statement.

"I was gonna take you out. As a surprise." Fang explained, avoiding eye contact with the pink haired scholar.

"We can still go out, Fang. If you still want too." Fang instantly perked up at those words.

"Or…We could stay home, watch movies, hang out a lil, cuddle…" Lightning trailed off, as two arms wrapped around her.

"Make out a lil….or a lot." Fang purred into the pinkette's neck, inhaling the scent of strawberries.

"Fang." Light breathed out, feeling content, and at peace. "I'm gonna be late." She finished.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes, it's a test day."

"All day? Til 5? Who needs 5 hours to test. I may not be the brightest, but I need 2 hours at most." The brunette grumbled.

"I'll only need about 2 hours or less. Maybe you should come kidnap me. Be creative now." Lightning said, turning, placing a quick kiss on the runner's lips.

"See ya at 3, Snaggle Tooth."

"See yea, Sunshine."

Watching the pinkette leave, Fang smiled to herself.

'Be creative huh?'

* * *

**2 hours later**

**Fang's Pov**

'Either I've lost my mind or I'm really love struck.' Fang mentally chided herself. I glanced down one last time, wearing a fake crown on her head, light make up, loose fitting pants, and blouse. Checking myself off as 'Prince-like', I glanced at my watch. 'Show time.'

* * *

**Lightning's Pov**

'Fang should be here soon. Hope she doesn't over do it.' I sighed, my heart beating erratically, excitement building up from within.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Without warning , the testing room door was thrown open. "Where is she!" A husky voice echoed through the room.

"Who are you?" A balding professer demanded.

Fang's eyes narrowed on him. "I don't recall asking you anything welp."

Glancing around, she spotted familiar pink hair. "My princess, we must go." Fang said, climbing the stairs to Lightning's seat. Arriving, the runner whispered "Play along."

"How did you find me? Your Country is miles from here." Light asked.

"As long as my heart beats, I will always find you, my dear." Fang's replied, her voice so smooth.

A faint blush grew on Light's face in mild shock.

"Come home with me." The tan 'prince' pleaded, holding her hand out.

Smiling, the pinkette took ahold of Fang's hand. "Of course my Yun warrior."

Fang's smile grew at the use of her clan name.

Light was being carried out by 'Prince' Yun Fang. Her classmates clapping and cheering, unaware that this was an act.

Once inside the dorm room, both Light and Fang burst into laughter.

"Creative enough for you princess?"

"Very Prince Yun Fang."

"You have no idea how much I like being called that. The way it comes out of that pretty mouth of yours." Fang purred, looking right into Light's crystal blue eyes.

"Fang, we have all the time in the world, but you've gotta tell me, where did you come up with this?" Lightning asked, tugging on the loose clothing the runner was wearing.

"Drama club." Fang smirked.

"No way they did this for free."

"Yea, you're looking at the prince for next couple of plays." She shrugged, not really minding.

"That's not all is it." Light asked, trailing off, remembering how Fang addressed her earlier.

"You didn't!" She glared.

"Sorry Princess. Already set in stone." Fang laughed as she received a punch.

"You ass, but it was sweet of you to do this." The pinkette smiled, caressing the tan face in front of her.

"Glad you enjoyed it, Sunshine." Fang beamed, kissing the inside of her hand.

"Have you thought of we're gonna do tonight?"

"Course I have…..not. I'm tired now. So we can stay here." The runner said, stretching slightly.

Light nodded before asking "Are you going to change?"

"Mng Sorta." A grunt was the answer, before Light could ask what she meant, Fang pulled the crown, loose ponytail, and shirt off.

The half formed words in the pinkette's mouth died, as tan and toned skin came into view. 'Wow'

"ning. Lightning? You okay? Ya spaced off on me. Does my half-dressed form disgust you? I-I can go change." Fang said, attempting to hide her body, due to Light's gaze.

Lightning stopped her.

"No. You're beautiful Fang. Like a work of art. You know I'm an expert in art."

Fang mentally relaxed.

"I'm not beautiful, but you are perfect."

"No way. You're like a Greek Goddess before me. Your tan and chiseled body. One that could make both male and females jealous., your wild brown hair and those eyes, like emeralds." The art student went on.

Fang shook her head with a laugh. "And what of you, Sunshine. Soft Strawberry blonde hair, Crystal blue eyes, your body is beautifully crafted not to fat nor skinny, you're just right. Your soft lips that are to die for. Trust me. You're also smart that's a bonus on both accounts." Fang finished, her eyes dancing with awe, adoration, lust, and love.

"Fang, do you love me?" Light tentatively asked, her heart racing fast, butterflies dancing in her stomach, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Yes, I do." Fang replied honestly, placing a kiss on the pinkette's lips, smiling when she kissed back.

"I love you, too."

Silence grew over the two, neither of them minding as they sat there, an aura of happiness hanging overhead.

"Ya know I still have to ask you the question." Fang started, glancing around, a blush on her face.

"Oh? What question is that?" The pinkette asked, knowing fully well what the question was.

Clearing her throat, the runner held Light's hands in her own. "Lightnin' will you go out with me?"

"Yes, but go put on a shirt. I don't need any early temptation." Light smirked, leaning back on the coach, watching as Fang stood up.

"Che, fine put in a movie then. I'll be back in a few." Fang grumbled, walking to her room.

Coming back out, she was surprised to see one of her favorite movies on: Scott Pilgrim vs the World.

"Light."

"Hmmm?" The pinkette hummed as Fang sat beside her.

"I'm in Lesbians with you. "

Lighting snorted.

* * *

**A/N: This is more of less a more modern day love story with a hint of fantasy. It would be Final Fantasy without some. ;D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A bit late and short, but its better than nothing. I love the reviews and favorites guys. :D  
**

* * *

**May 27th**

"Sunshine, are you doing anything this summer?" Fang asked, breaking the comfortable silence the two had.

"Head home for a week. Then the rest, I'm not sure."

"Well my mom sent me something yesterday?"

"And what's that?" Light asked, combing her fingers through the brunette's hair.

"Keys to a beach house, family owned. Wanna come? We can go after you return. Since Van wants me to take her shopping," Fang sighed, knowing it was her money being spent.

"Who's Van?" Lightning asked, fighting the to keep jealousy out of her voice.

"Childhood friend. Like a little sister." The brunette explained, feeling the pinkette relax under her.

'Oh Sunshine was jealous.' She snickered.

"What're you laughing about?" Light asked, glaring down at her girlfriend.

"The fact you were jealous of Vanille. Why don't you bring your sister too. I'm sure Van will love her." Fang suggested.

"I'll ask her. How will we get there and how many rooms?"

"My car. You'll love her, the way she purrs. 5 bedrooms, 4 baths, Living/Dining, beach background, private to boot. Can we share a room?" Fang asked, wrapping her arms around Lightning's neck, pulling her down, lips just barely grazing each other.

"Yes." Light whispered, closing the gap between them.

What started as a light kiss between them, quickly got heavy and lust filled.

Both physically melted, and to Fang's surprise, she left something soft poking at her mouth.

'Lightning's tounge.'

The runner eagrly opened her mouth her mouth, greeting the pinkette with her own tounge.

The two moaned in delight, but had to break apart for a breath.

"That was nice."Light said.a blush on her face.

"I liked that. The way you were dominant over me." Fang winked, before snuggling back onto the scholar's lap, who went back to playing in her hair.

"Your hair is really silky and smooth, Snaggle tooth."

"All my hair is like that, Sunshine."

"Really now…" Light trailed off, her hand moving south.

"S-sunshine, what're you doing?" The tan runner stuttered.

The pinkette didn't respond as her finger's kept playing with the waist band of Fang's shorts.

"Testing your words"

Fang's heart sped up, as she felt the soft pads of Lightning's hand brush over her curly pubic hair.

"Oh you're right….so soft….oh sorry, my bad." She squeaked, when she brushed to low, just barely brushing a lil too far south.

Fang fainted.

**10 mins later**

"What happened?" Fang asked, when she finally came too.

Glancing up, she saw a faint blush on the pinkette's face, before her memories rushed to her.

A blush covered her own face.

"A-about what happened a few mins ago…." Light trailed off, avoid eye contact with the woman on her lap.

"Let's forget that happened, Sunshine."

"O-okay.

'Yea, like that's gonna happen.' They both thought.

* * *

**June 10th **

"Just got word of my family being here." Fang said, walking into Light's room.

Both were in jeans, Light chose to go with a light blue t-shirt, while Fang went black tank top.

"Yea, me too. Serah just texted me. Ready to go?"

"Yup, let me just grab my stuff for the next couple of weeks."

Following Fang down the semi crowded hallways, Light intertwined their hands together, causing Fang to look back, and smile.

Holding the door open for the pinkette, Light squeezed her hand as thanks.

Both were surprised, when they found each other families talking to each other.

"Claire!" Serah squealed in joy, tackling her sister.

"Whoa, Serah. You almost made me fall." Light scolded lightly, letting go of Fang's hand to hug her sister back.

"Hey Van." Fang greeted, patting the red head's hair.

"Missed ya, Fang. So….where's this Lightning girl?" Vanille asked.

"Right here." Fang motioned towards the busy pinkette, still holding her sister, wiping her tears away.

"Oh, she's hot, and her sister is nice too." Van whispered.

"I know right. Almost like twins." The runner replied.

"Fang, I heard that." Light hissed, glaring their way.

"But I mean every word of it, Sunshine." Fang beamed, like she did nothing wrong.

"Serah, this is Fang….and Vanille right?" Lightning's introduced, looking at Vanille, who nodded to confirm her name.

"Claire, I already know Vanille." Serah explained, a faint blush on her face.

"How?" Both Fang and Lightning asked.

"Other having classes together, we also live in the same neighborhood."

"We do?" Once again the two roommates asked.

"Yes, you would of know this already Claire. If you spent less time studying and absorbed some sunlight everyone once in a while." Serah scolded her sister.

"Wow small world. What're the chances huh, Sunshine. We get to hang out even before our trip." Fang grinned.

"Trip?" Vanille asked.

"We're going to the beach, Van."

"Can Serah and I come?"

"We were gonna ask you later, but yea." Light explained.

"Claire we have to get new swimsuits."

"What? Why? We have some at home." The older pinkette blinked in confusion.

"Gotta dress to impress." Serah whispered, before giggling.

'Don't tell me…'

"Serah, you and Vanille…No! Not my baby sister." Light gasped.

"Oh , you and Serah? Nice Van, we're both getting pinkettes." Fang highfived the shorter red head.

"Shut up." Both Serah and Lightning hissed at the two.

'Oh they're mad.' The two athletes thought.

* * *

**a/n: Like I said short.  
**

**But we're getting somewhere.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh...Hey.  
**

**Happy New year...So have a short chapter.  
**

* * *

**June 12**

**Cocoon Regional Mall **

"I get why we're here, but why are _they _here?" Light growled.

"Lightin' up, Sunshine." Fang said grinned, holding the door open for the others.

The older pinkette glared, before marching ahead with Serah in tow.

Arriving at the swimsuit store, Light went straight to the one-piece section, just to be tugged back by Serah.

"Come on Claire, try a bikini this time. You have the body for it. Right Fang?"

Fang nodded.

"I don't like their designs, Serah." Light scowled, looking over the bikini sections.

"Why don't we pick each others swimsuits." Vanille suggested, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh, I like that. Can I pick Sun-"

"No." The older pinkette cut Fang off mid sentence.

"How about I choose yours, Claire. Vanille can pick mine, Fang her's, and you pick Fang's?" Serah suggested.

"Fine."

* * *

**15 mins later**

"No." Light growled.

"You've gotta at least try it on." Fang argued, a smirk playing on her lips. 'Serah's got nice taste in bikinis.'

"No."

"Clair-"

"No!"

"Don't make me force you, Sunshine." Fang challenged.

"Fang, don't you even _dare _try." Lightning's eyes narrowed.

Grabbing the black bikini, Fang tossed the pinkette over her shoulder, and started towards the dressing room.

"Let. Me. Down!" She hissed, pounding on the runner's back.

"No way." Fang laughed, locking the door behind her.

Placing Light down, she blocked the door, and leaned against it. "Quicker ya put it on, the sooner we can leave. I've got all day, but I don't know about you."

Light glared hard at the runner, but over time it softened into a pout.

"No can do. Either you strip yourself, or….I can do it. I miss the soft touch of your skin." Fang smirked, licking her lips at the blush that grew over the pinkette's face.

* * *

**Outside the changing room**

"It's so quiet in there. Ya think Lightning killed Fang?" Vanille asked the pinkette beside her.

"No, but I'm sure she's glaring hard in there. She's so stubborn." Serah sighed.

"Fang's pretty stubborn too. They match each other pretty well." Vanille giggled before continuing. "I'm sure Fang is fine, but Lightning on the other hand…."

* * *

**Back in the changing room**

Light shivered at the words that left Fang's mouth. "F-fang." She whimpered, taking a step back.

"You know Sunshine, we haven't had any alone time in a while." Fang purred, moving towards the cowering pinkette. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she nuzzled her neck, placing a kiss on her throat.

"I miss our alone time too, but this isn't the place." Lightning whispered back, despite her words, she leaned into the embrace, placing her hands over the tan female's.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Claire, did you kill Fang? It's so quiet in there." Serah asked.

Fang chuckled.

"I'm alive Mini Sunshine. We'll be out in a few." The runner replied, before glancing down at Light.

"So, gonna try it on yea?"

"Fine, but you're not allowed to watch." Light said, pushing off the other female, and turning her away making her face the door.

"Alright I won't peak then." Fang hummed slightly, listening to the rustle of clothing.

"Fang."

"Yes Light?"

"Can you tie this for me?" She asked.

The tan runner turned around eagerly, her mouth drying at the site before her. "Wow you look great Light." She complemented, tying the bikini ties.

"Thanks." The pinkette smiled, placing a kiss on the girls tan cheek.

Opening the door, Light was greeted by a gasp and a wolf whistle.

"Knew you would look great in it, Claire." Serah teased.

The older pinkette looked at herself in the mirror, catching Fang's eyes on her.

"Guess it's not so bad." She mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Fang in the mirror.

"Fang likes it, that's why she agreed." Vanille whispered to Serah, pointing at Fang and the Lightning.

Hearing the comment, Fang cleared her throat, and said "How about we cash out and grab something to eat?"

"Sounds good to me." Light nodded, heading back into the changing room.

* * *

"Anything you girls want specifically? " Fang asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"It's still morning." Serah hummed.

"How about IHOP?" Vanille suggested, looking out the window.

"Pancakes sound great right now." Serah nodded.

All gazes turned to Lightning, who seemed to have dozed off.

"IHOP it is then." Fang said, turning her right indicator on.

Parking, Vanille and Serah hopped out of the car, something about grabbing a booth in the back, leaving Fang to wake up the sleeping pinkette.

"Sunshine~"

No response.

'Holy hell. She's knocked out.'

"Light, ya gotta wake up." Fang called, caressing the soft skin on the pinkette's face, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"Mnnnng….Fang." Lightning mumbled, a smile on her face, still no sign of her waking up.

The brunette's eyebrow rose in response. 'She's dreaming of me? Lucky dream me."

Seeing no other option on how to wake her up, the tan woman leaned in, and kissed her sleeping beauty awake, who gasped and responded.

"Glad to see you're finally awake. Let's go eat?"

"Did we really just spend $50 on IHOP?" Light asked, as they drove home.

"Well it was more like $35 on Fang. She ate three plates." Serah giggled, remembering the look on their server's face when Fang asked for another T-bone steak.

"Hey, those steaks were small. Wouldn't even fill a baby." Fang defended.

"Only if you were the baby, Fang." Vanille said.

Serah, Vanille, and even Light laughed at her.

"You guys suck." The runner pouted.

* * *

**A/N: Oh...I forgot to add breaks.**

**My bad.  
**

**So this is the edited ver.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Was gonna post this yesterday, but I forgot.  
**

**So enjoy.  
**

* * *

**June 20th**

Because of the trip, the four decided to stay in the Farron household. Unfortunately they all decided to stay up the previous night and were all behind schedule. Naturally waking up when the sun hits her, Fang groaned and sat up, scratching the back of her head, and yawning. Feeling a weight on her lap, she saw Lightning snoozing on her peacefully.

Beside her was Vanille, who was curled up with Serah in her arms. Smiling at the scene, she grabbed her phone and snapped a photo, before sending it to Vanille's phone. Then taking a pic of Light sleeping, a faint smile on her angelic features. 'That's a keeper.' Fang thought setting the photo as her background .

Vanille squeaked when she opened her phone, and saw the photo message. "Fang, when did you take this?" She asked, as they were waiting for Serah and Light to come out of the gas station.

"This morning Van, along with this." Fang beamed, unlocking her phone to show off her new background.

Vanille gasped.

"Fang, she looks so cute."

"What's so cute?" Light asked, peaking over Fang's tanned shoulder. "When did you take this?" She asked.

"This morning? You're not mad are you?"

"No…I think it's pretty sweet of you Fang." Light replied, pulling out a for her, before placing a swift kiss on the runner's tan cheek.

"Thanks, Sunshine."

"And….We are here!" Fang announced, parking her car.

Silence greeted her.

'Course I'm the only one up.' She sighed, before getting out. One by one taking the sleeping girls in, before crashing next to Lightning.

* * *

**Hours Later**

**Lightning's Pov**

'Where am I?' I thought feeling groggy, turning over, I saw Fang, snoring softly.

'Pay back time.'

Pulling out my phone, I snapped a photo, and set it as my background.

'She must of carried us in. Thanks, Snaggle tooth.' I smiled at her, kissing her forehead, before leaving the room, food on my mind.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Hearing giggling, Light entered the kitchen, just to find Serah pinned against the wall by Vanille, being tickled.

"Ahem." Light cleared her throat.

Both girls squeaked and jumped.

"H-hi Lightning." Vanille greeted.

"Off Serah. Now."

"Yes Ma'am!" Vanille quickly put distance between herself and the younger pinkette.

Walking past the girls, Light pulled out a left over slice of Pizza from the trip here.

"Claire?" Serah called, when Vanille left the room.

"Hmm?" She responded, mouth already full.

"Vanille just asked me out." The younger pinkette timidly said, cringing when the older pinkette chocked on her pizza.

"W-what!"

"Don't be upset, Claire."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Claire seethed.

"C-cause, I like her too." Serah answered, a blush on her face.

Claire's face went blank, before she left the room.

* * *

"Fang! Wake up!" Serah pleaded, shaking her sleeping form.

"Hey mini sunshine." Fang said, yawning, and sitting up. "What's wrong?"

"Claire's gonna kill Vanille."

Fang raised an eyebrow at that statement.

Sighing, Serah grabbed Fang, and tugged her outside.

The scene would have been comical, as Light was chasing Vanille. Only problem is that she was out of breath, as Van was just dancing out of arm's length.

"Fang! Grab you pinkette, before she collapse will ya!" The red head yelled.

Catching up with Lighting, Fang walked beside her.

"So….you're trying to kill Van why?"

"She's corrupting…Serah." Light wheezed.

The runner just snickered, before tugging the pinkette to her.

"I highly doubt Van is doing that to mini sunshine, and from what I can tell, she likes the attention." Fang comforted, pointing to how Vanille was hugging onto Serah, rocking her back and forth.

Claire's glare softened as the smile of Serah's face grew.

"Guess you're right, Fang. I just don't want her to rush into anything, and get her heart broken."

"Trust me, Sunshine. Van's gonna take great care of her. Scouts honor." Fang promised, raising her hand.

"You were a scout? Really, Snaggle tooth? This explains so much." Light laughed, as she walked away.

Glaring, Fang grabbed the pinkette, and put her over her shoulder.

"Not this again! Put me down Fang!"

"Least she isn't trying to kill me anymore." Vanille beamed, pointing out how Fang was carrying the angry pinkette.

As Fang was walking past them, Light yelled. "Vanille! You better take care of her."

"Got it!" Vanille replied, wrapping an arm around the younger pinkette, while giving Light thumbs up.

* * *

Leaving Light on the counter, Fang threw the fridge open and took out some pizza, much like the pinkette did before.

"Have you eaten already? The runner asked, before taking a bite.

"Yea, but…." Lightning trailed off, tugging Fang's shirt.

"I'm still hungry for something else." She finished, in a seductive voice, before snatching Fang's pizza.

"Well played Sunshine, but I let you have that slice." She shrugged.

Light smirked after finishing her first bite, leaning forward and stealing a kiss from the brunette.

"Did you let me have that too?" She asked, expecting no answer, as she stalked off.

Fang instead followed Light back to their room, pinning her to the wall, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Been getting cocky, Sunshine. Steal my food and a kiss? All ya gotta do is ask." Fang smirked, running her hand down the pinkette's face, cupping it, so she can stair into Light's blue eyes.

"Where's the fun in that?" Lightning breathed out, eyes half lidded, leaning into Fang's touch.

"You're right. It's fun to steal stuff, but having consent makes it great for both parties."

"Then why haven't you kissed me yet?"

"Cause…." Fang trailed off, leaning in. "I can be a tease too." She whispered, as she watched Light close her eyes, expecting a kiss.

Backing away, the tan woman sat on the bed, a smirk on her face.

"How mean of you, Fang." Light growled, crawling on top of her, after realizing she was played.

"But you looked so cute."

"Oh? You know what else is cute?" The pinkette trailed off, pulling out her phone, and flashing her background.

Fang's eyes widened, and a blush grew on her face.

"S-sunshine, when did you….I knew I heard a camera. Least we match." Fang beamed, grabbing Light's phone and placing it down besides hers.

"I know another way we can match." Light said a predatory smile gracing her face.

A shiver ran down Fang's spine.

* * *

**A/N: Yea, I know short again, but we're getting somehwere...slowly.  
**

**R&R!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The reviews I got when I posted this before were kinda odd. No Fang and Vanille aren't 'dragons' they're more liked blessed human beings. _  
**

**I'll make more sense over time.**

* * *

**June 21st**

Fang was surprised to find Light not snoozing beside her like usual, but the sound of a shower being cut off caught her attention.

'Don't tell me…'

Hearing the door being opened, Fang feigned sleep, but had her eye opened slightly.

'Oh maker. She forgot her clothes.'

'Thank Eden Fang's still asleep. Can't believe I forgot my clothes.' The pinkette scolded herself.

'Alright! Time to scare sunshine.'

Sitting up, Fang yawned loudly, watching as Light froze. She fighting the urge to laugh at her.

"Wow, a good morning to me." Fang whistled, laughing when Lighting squeaked.

"F-fang, you're up early."

"Don't I just have wonderful timing? Are ya gonna dress yourself? We're both girls here." Fang smirked, licking her lips, as she approached the pinkette.

Just when she was gonna touch the towel, a knock on the door, caused them to jump apart. Light glanced at her clothes, then Fang, the locked door, and the bathroom door. Grabbing her clothes, she dashed into the bathroom.

Chuckling, Fang opened the door. "Hey Van, what do you need?"

"Serah sent me up here to tell you that breakfast will be done soon. Where's Light?" Vanille asked.

"Bathroom. Let's head to the back." The brunette suggested.

"Kay."

* * *

Hearing two sets of footsteps leave, Light took that as an okay to leave the bathroom, her destination: the kitchen.

"Hey Serah." She greeted the younger pinkette, watching her jump, before sighing.

"Hey Claire. I thought you were Vanille for a there. I had to kick her out of the kitchen….for being a distraction." Serah sighed, a smile on her face none the less.

"I don't even want to know the details. So what're you making?" Light asked, leaning over the counter.

"Bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast." Serah beamed.

"What kind of sausage?" Lighting inquired, hoping for her favorite sweet sausages.

"Your favorite." The younger pinkette said, grabbing a tooth pick, and piercing a cooling piece and offered it to her sister.

"You know I love you right?"

"Yea, I know. Go grab Vanille and Fang so we can eat."

"Fine."

* * *

"Finally found you two. Why are you all the way out here?" Light asked, as she found the two sun bathing on the private docks.

"We raced over the hot sand barefoot, went for a swim, and we're sun bathing. Kinda a nice way to relax after all that." Vanille explained, turning over to look at the pinkette.

"Well, I was sent to get you two for breakfast."

"Oh, well I'm starving. Race you back Van."

"You're so on, Fang."

"Count us off Sunshine." Fang asked, sitting up.

"Why should I?" Light asked, crossing her arms.

"I won't tease you about this morning." The brunette smirked.

Glaring, she nodded.

"3."

Fang and Vanille crouched.

"2."

Twin smirks grew on their faces.

Lightning started moving back towards the house.

"Oh yea…..Go."

Two gusts of wind shot past her, causing her hair to whip

'Looks like Fang won. No surprise there….Her meets are impressive.' Light thought, remembering Fang's long, tan, and muscled legs working to the goal.

A faint blush grew on her face.

"You alright Claire?" Serah asked, placing ice water in her hands.

"Yea, just got flushed from the heat outside."

Fang gave her a knowing look, but kept quiet.

'Oh maker, she even makes drinking water sexy.' Light watched a small bead of water trail its way down Fang's face, down her neck, and finally disappearing into her tan cleavage.

Glancing back up, she noticed a smirk on Fang's face.

* * *

After a filling breakfast, Light tried to avoid Fang, knowing she was going to be teased. Walking past their room, she felt arms wrapping around her, pulling her into the room, door closing behind her.

"Well hi, Sunshine. Chance of us meeting here, alone, in house of four, are so slim neh?" Fang whispered, nipping the pinkette's ear she was closest too.

"Y-yea, I know right." Lightning was losing all self-control by the second, as Fang's breath tickled her ear.

"Humor me Light." Fang started trailing kisses down her neck. 'She's getting turned on.' The brunette hummed to herself.

"Why were avoid me? You know I keen instincts, I could track you all day. Especially with the scent you have now." The runner smirked, against creamy while skin, nipping it.

"Scent?" Light gasped.

Fang chuckled. "I can smell how turned on you are. Been able to for a while now.

Those last words made Light freeze.

"Fang?"

"So you've caught on Sunshine, knew you would. I'm not fully human, and neither Vanille. You Yun and Dia clans, being one with nature and all, over time, we've adapted to certain environments."

"What do you mean 'adapted'?"

"Well for one: Speed. Normal humans hit about 40-45 mph. We can hit 75." Fang beamed. "We can also breathe underwater, sprout wings to fly, and…." She trailed off, analyzing the look of Lightning's face, amazement, awe, lust, and love along with curiosity all swirling around in her blue eyes.

"Choose a mate." She finished, loving the blush that grew on the pinkette's face.

"You can choose a mate? Does anything special happen to them?" Light asked, swallowing to now dry throat.

"Course. They become one of us. With their consent that is. We think of it as a blessing, but some don't agree as much."

"And Vanille is one of you too….?"

"Mhm."

"When were you going to tell Serah and I this?" Light asked, no longer worried about what Fang told her previously.

"A few mins ago. Van is telling mini sunshine as we speak." Fang grinned.

Glaring, the pinkette noticed something.

"What's wrong?"

"I was kinda hoping you would like to see me in action." The brunette said, running a hand through her hair nervously.

Blinking, Lightning stifled a laugh. "Really Fang? I thought you were holding back another secret."

'If you only you knew Sunshine. How right you are.'

Hearing the pinkette continue broke Fang out of thought. "But yea, I do want to see you in action."

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooo part of the secret is out.  
**

**Yea, still need to name it...Ideas are very much welcomed.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Wow its been...4 months.  
**

**Hi.**

**I must really be into MMORPGS.**

**Cause Fang and Vanille in my head almost look like Flying forest elves.**

**Maybe that's just me.**

* * *

"You two should probably back up." Vanille suggested, stretching slightly, excited to show herself after so long.

After making sure the pinkettes were a safe distance away, the two athletes nodded at each other.

Both of their foreheads started to give off a minor glow, as a sigil appeared, completely changing their appearance, their eyes changed to red, ears more pointed, bodies more defined.

When the glow faded, the two pinkettes let out a gasp.

"Wow." Serah whispered.

"I heard that." Vanille grinned, showing off her twin fangs.

Serah blushed.

"So fangs huh? I'm actually not surprised about that part. Do you drink blood too?" Light inquired, her voice teasing.

"We're not any sparkly vampires, Light." Fang glared, baring her own fangs.

"Mhm, back to the demonstration, before I lose interest."

"Don't be like that Lady Farron." Vanille and Fang playfully mocked bowed to the older pinkette, wings flexing in the sunlight.

Vanilles were brownish red while Fangs were black with a ting of red.

'Figures that their wings would match their hair color.' Light shook her head.

With a strong flap, the two shot off into the air, circling around the pinkettes.

Flying over the ocean, they dived down head fist, not coming back up for about 10 mins.

"That's pretty cool." Serah said, waving at Vanille when she surfaced.

Lightning nodded in agreement.

"Why thank you mini sunshine." Fang mock bowed to them again, a smirk dancing on her face.

"How did you..you were just in the water.

"Told you we move fast."

'That's how you caught me.' Light glared at the brunette.

'Oh, I'm in trouble.' Fang snickered. "Well, I'm going to shower." She then announced before sprinting off.

Laughing Vanille turned to Serah. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"Sure, let me go change." Serah smiled, before heading back in herself.

"Fang means well. She's really into you." Van said, as her red gaze met Lightning's blue eyes.

"I know. She's an idiot, but my idiot." Light smirked.

* * *

"Light, I know you cant hear me." Fang laughed at the pinkette pretending to be asleep.

"No, I'm still asleep." The pinkette groaned.

"Do I have to kiss the fair maiden awake? Oh how I wish to see her crystal blue eyes." The brunette dramatically sighed, leaning down to close the gap between the two.

Just when Fang was going to pull away, two arms wrapped around her neck, deepening the kiss, twin smiles gracing each other's lips.

Almost forgetting their difference in lung capacity, Fang broke away.

Light finally opened her eyes, even though half open, she took a deep breath.

"Guess I took your breath away, Sunshine."

"Yea, I forgot you could probably kiss me forever and not be out of breath." Lightning panted, still flushed from the kiss.

"Sorry 'bout that." The tan athlete sheepishly apologized.

"Its fine. Not like I don't like your affection."

Fang's heartbeat quickened at the words.

"Light-"

"Claire. Call me Claire."

Smiling, Fang continued, "Claire, I want to bring you to my home."

"What do you mean? We live near each other." Light's face scrunched up in confusion.

Chuckling at the face, the brunette explained. "Claire, that's just a cover up. Yes, Van and I live there, but that's a secondary family. My REAL family doesn't live in the city. We dwell in nature, meaning….um." Fang trailed off unsure of how to continue explaining.

Processing the information, Claire nodded. "I'll go. We still have two weeks of break."

"I knew you'd say yes, but I have another thing to tell you."

"And that is?" Light motioned for the female to continue. 'All these secrets in one day.' She mentally prepared herself for another.

"I'm kinda next in line for the throne." Fang explained, scratching the back of her head.

Light gaped. "W-what? Are you serious?"

"Mhm, but don't worry! My moms will love you." The brunette beamed reassuringly.

"Moms? As in two?" Claire asked.

"Yea, Yun is a female only clan. Dia has a few males. Crazy clan, but at least Vanille is normal."

"First you're some kinda blessed being, and now you're royalty too? Oh Maker my head hurts." Light groaned.

Feeling bad, Fang placed a kiss on Claire's temple, hoping her headache will pass.

"I hope this doesn't change us, Claire. I really like you."

"Nothing will change my feelings for you, Fang. Not even if you told me you had a different sex down there." Claire joked.

"Actually…That's kinda how we breed. It's how we keep our line going." Fang explained, a faint blush on her face.

"Oh…wow. Fang that's really unique." Light said, blushing herself.

"So. We'll be going next week then?" Fang asked.

Claire nodded.

"Great, I'll call for a hawk then." Excited, Fang left for her task.

'Hawk?'

*Kaw* *Kaw*

"Oh Maker, I'm in love with an amazon."

* * *

"You're going home, Fang?" Vanille asked.

"Mhm gonna show off Claire." Fang beamed.

"I wanna show off my Serah, but someone might challenge me for her. I couldn't put her though that."

"Van, no one is stupid enough to challenge you. That's like challenging me for the thrown. You're gonna lose."

Vanille giggled at the fact that Fang's statement was true.

"Guess I'll ask Serah if she wants to go. Though if so, it's gonna be an interesting time."

"You can say that again. G'nite Van." Fang ruffled the red head's hair, before climbing the stairs.

Glancing that the time, the red head saw it was almost midnight, and yet, her skin was on fire.

'Oh no.' She thought running up the stairs, to Lighting & Fang's room.

"Lightning!" Vanille yelled, bursting though the door, into the room, noticing that said pinkette was trying to push Fang away.

Tugging the brunette off, Van yelled over her shoulder, "I'll explain in the morning.' Before slamming the door.

Slapping fang a few times, she watched as her eyes went from red to green.

"V-van, what happened?"

"Full moon. Let's go flying."

"Shit. Alright, hope Light isn't mad." Fang whimpered.

"I'm not, but very confused. You owe me an explanation in the morning." Claire's voice drifted though the door.

"Come on. Let's go." Fang glanced at Vanille, who in turn nodded as they left though the back door.

Once in the sky, they both glanced down to see both pinkette's watching from the porch.

"Claire?"

"Yes, Serah?"

"Weirdest summer ever, but I don't regret anything." Serah smiled, watching her girlfriend fly off, while leaning on her sister.

"Me either. Come, let's sleep together like old times." Light offered, knowing the younger pinkette would accept.

"Okay Claire-bear." Serah beamed, skipping into the house.

Sighing at her old nickname, Light followed her sister.

* * *

**A/N: Guesssssssssssssssss who's on summer break?**

**I am! I am!**

**So I'll be trying to post more chapters, but please remember I'm lazy.**

**That and I'm usually playing League of Legends...So bare with me. C:**

**With love and other gay stuff, please do review.**


End file.
